


C'est ton tour gamin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [80]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boys Kissing, Footvent Calendar Day 4, France NT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas ne veut pas que Digne quitte l'équipe.





	C'est ton tour gamin

C'est ton tour gamin

  
Lucas sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine quand l'autre Lucas de l'équipe de France se tourna vers lui après le match, Digne semblait tellement déprimé, qu'Hernandez ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour lui. Tout s'était tourné très vite pour lui, Lucas Hernandez, mais beaucoup de choses avaient fuit Lucas Digne, entre l'Euro 2016 et plusieurs compétitions avec ses différents clubs. Alors dans le couloir, Lucas alla voir Lucas pour le réconforter, Hernandez se sentait coupable de lui avoir volé sa place de titulaire en équipe de France, il voulait se faire pardonner.

  
''Pas besoin de parler gamin, je te laisse la place.'' Digne lui annonça, déposant lourdement son sac sur ses épaules, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant, son regard fixé vers la sortie du stade

''Attends s'il te plaît Lucas !'' Hernandez attrapa le poignet de Digne, le faisant se tourner vers lui, leur regard se liant une fraction de seconde avant de se disperser

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hernandez ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucas ?! Pourquoi tu pars ?!''

''Parce que mon poste n'a pas besoin d'une doublure. Salut.''

''Ne pars pas !''

  
Lucas attrapa une nouvelle fois le poignet de Digne, mais cette fois-ci, il décida de l'embrasser, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, Hernandez devait juste faire comprendre à Lucas que personne ne se sentait meilleur que lui et qu'il serait toujours apprécié dans l'équipe. Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, Lucas lui sourit et lui tapota rapidement l'épaule avant de reprendre sa route, la tête toujours droite et le regard fixé vers l'horizon. La seule différence était la main qu'il secouait en l'air à l'attention de ses coéquipiers, ce qui faisait sourire Lucas.

  
Fin


End file.
